Ella es mía
by Itzel Js
Summary: Nunca dejare que la aparten de mi lado,por que ella fue mía antes que de ningun otro, la necesitan,lo se, pero eso no me hace menos envidioso, no me hace menos celoso y no me hace menos protector, porque es lo unico que tengo; mi preciosa dama.


Holita!

aqui me tienen denuevo con esta historia de una de mis parejas favoritas

esque ultimamente he estado inspirada, sobretodo gracias a Natsume jeje

asi que porfavor!

disfruten de esta historia!

* * *

><p>Él<p>

Él era conocido como un narcisista en todo su esplendor

Reconocido como uno de los más grandes ególatras de todo el colegio

Considerado como un chico agresivo y sin piedad

Una persona de lo más arrogante

Sin duda Natsume Hyuuga era historia en ese colegio, decidido, apuesto, inteligente, relajado, peligroso…si, él era peligroso, Sobre todo cuando se metían con cosas que a él le _pertenecían _por derecho.

Porque nadie en sus sano juicio debía tocar, ver o siquiera pensar en cosas que estuviesen bajo su protección, cosas que en considerase suyas, cosas que _fueran_ suyas, incluyendo claro esta amigos, cosas, lugares y si, por supuesto que _ella _también era suya

Y por Kami lo daría a conocer delante todos y cada uno de esos estúpidos que osaban acercarse a ella con cualquier estúpido pretexto esperando un poco de atención de su parte .

Él era protector y sumamente celoso, _todos_ lo sabían

_Si quieres seguir con vida y tener una linda familia, solo no veas a aquella chica tan mona de la sección media, aquella que usa 2 lindas coletas y siempre sonríe._

_Todos lo sabían_

El era peligroso

El era protector

El…..el era el!

_Entonces como mierda es que podía pasar esto!_

Como es que los alumnos de los últimos años de la sección media tuviesen el coraje de acercársele tanto!

….Pero por meses se contuvo….

Ella había dicho que si lastimaba a alguno de ellos le quitaría _algo sumamente importante_ para cualquier chico

Oh si!

Como es que podía tener tan poco corazón al decir que le quitaría "_eso" _

Donde había quedado aquella dulce niña que conoció y era incapaz de dañar a alguien? -_porque lo estaba dañando-_

Pero ahora, después de presenciar aquello

_Mataría a ese sujeto_

Porque algunos aún no conocían que tan peligroso podía ser Natsume, y uno de esos chicos, delante de sus narices había osado tocar el trasero de su linda, tonta y adorable novia, alegando haber perdido el equilibrio _ no solo una vez_

_Calcinaría todo aquello que representase una amenaza_

_Por Kami que haría que ese tipo no tuviese descendencia_

Ella no se enteraría, había pagado a Imai para entretenerla por una buena cantidad de dinero, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer pagar a ese miserable, y valla que disfrutaría retorcer cada uno de esos blancos dedos y quemar esa asquerosa cabellera roja, oh si! Cuanto lo disfrutaría!

* * *

><p>Natsume se acercaba, a paso lento, decidido, <em>furioso<em>, con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos cerradas fuertemente.

Logro divisar a un grupo de 3 sujetos riendo estúpidamente, eso aumento considerablemente la furia que _apenas_ podía apaciguar, pero esta estallo al ver a aquel miserable pelirrojo reír socarronamente al tiempo que decía –sí, esa chica sí que esta buena, y valla trasero que tie-no alcanzo a completar su frase cuando el dueño de una mirada carmesí lo sujetaba del cuello estrellándolo contra un árbol tirando a los otros dos en el proceso.

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_él fue el primero en verla dentro de la academia "sin contar a Narumi claro…"_

_y por tanto el la encontró primero_

_NADIE, tenía el derecho de observarla._

-_podrías repetir lo que estabas diciendo maldito bastardo?-_ pregunto con notable ira en su voz, y demostrando que tan furioso estaba en aquellas llamaradas de ojos

-qu-que?-

-_vamos….no se te habrá borrado la memoria_-comento burlescamente

_-Hace falta que te lo recuerde?-_pregunto nuevamente presionando más el cuello del chico

-y-yo no sé de que es-estas hablado-contesto entrecortadamente

-_oh, que pasa, que ahora no eres tan valiente como para decir que tan buena que estaba?-_pregunto nuevamente el furioso joven con veneno

-de-de quien hablas?-

-…..-

-n-no se de-de quien hablas-trato de constatar el asustado joven

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_él fue el primero en presenciar una sonrisa suya "aunque ella pensase que estaba dormido"_

_y por tanto ella fue feliz a su lado antes que ningún otro._

_NADIE, tenía el derecho de hacerla feliz MAS que él._

-e-ese no es Hyuuga?-interrumpió una de las petrificadas voces de los acompañantes del pelirrojo

-s-si…pero…no me digas que Akito-kun toco a…-constato el otro con incredulidad pintada en su rostro

-_valla, pero si parece que tus amiguitos se acuerdan-_dijo ferozmente Natsume al tiempo que comenzaba a arder la punta de los cabellos rojizos

-que estás haciendo?-pregunto asustado

-_solo….devuelvo el favor_-dijo volteando al sujeto hasta estrellar su cara contra el árbol estrujando una de sus manos entre las suyas propias

-no-no se de qué me estás hablando-

-_ya, pero si esta mañana parecías muy entretenido, y parecía que disfrutabas atosigándola no?-_

-qu-que?-

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_él fue el primero en escuchar su voz "aunque haya sido para hablarle a una foto"_

_y por tanto el soñó primero que nadie con su hablar._

_NADIE, tenía el derecho de siquiera escucharla._

-_si, me estoy refiriendo a esa chica, la de dos coletas-_ siguió al tiempo que estrujaba uno de los dedos, ante el sonoro chillido que soltaba el sujeto

-yo-yo no hice nada-

-_pues a mí no me pareció nada_-constato al tiempo que tronaba el hombro del pelirrojo que produjo un sonido hueco y sordo

-no-no era mi intención tocarla-chillaba

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_Él fue el primero en entrar en su corazón "aunque ella haya llegado primero al suyo"_

_y por tanto ella le otorgo los derechos de su corazón y su cuerpo._

_NADIE, tenía el derecho de pensar siquiera tener algo mas con ella._

-e_ntonces porque lo hiciste?-_pregunto ardiendo de rabia

-es-es muy linda, solo quería jugar un poco, no-no es nada serio, no te enfades-

-_sería muy extraño que no me molestase, no crees?-_

-basta Akito, solo discúlpate-decían los acompañantes visiblemente intimidados

_-eso…no sería suficiente, tuviste los pantalones para presentarte frente a mi chica, y tocaste algo que a mi me pertenece por derecho_-declaro seriamente Natsume

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_Él fue el primero en besarla "aunque lo haya hecho parecer un accidente"_

_y por tanto dejar en claro que le pertenecía frente a todos._

_NADIE, tenía el derecho de soñar con nada de ella.  
><em>

_-y ahora quiero que tengas los mismos pantalones para pararte frente al novio de esa torpe chica y pedir clemencia antes de que te rompa los dedos-_

-lo-lo siento, no volverá a suceder lo juro!-suplicaba el muchacho

-_y porque debería creerte?-_pregunto mordazmente presionando su cabeza contra el tronco de una forma más ruda

-po…porque ella…ella no me interesa-

-_tienes razón, ella no debería interesarte…pero te interesa no es cierto_?-pregunto fríamente

-no….no, ya entendí que es tuya-contesto asustado el peli rojo

-_enserio?-_

-si si! Te pertenece, ya quedo claro-chillo el chico

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_Él fue el primero en tocar el cuerpo de la chica "aunque haya sido amenazándola"_

_y por tanto el la marco como suya antes que cualquiera._

_NADIE, tenía el derecho de ponerle una mano encima._

-_bien, porque la próxima vez no tendré clemencia por una basura como tu_-termino soltándolo para al darse vuelta, regresar y plantarle un sonoro golpe al chico que quedo inconsciente

_Bueno….parece que este no representa ninguna otra amenaza…_

Se dijo al caminar de regreso a las habitaciones

Era bien conocido por ser egoísta, pues nunca dejaría que la apartasen de su lado

él era un narcisista, pues tenía que estar a su altura para poder seguir a su lado

él era agresivo, pues alejaría a todo aquel que intentase quitarle a su sol sin tener ninguna piedad

él era celoso, pues sabía exactamente todo lo que ella valía

él era protector, porque tenía que cuidar lo que era suyo antes de que alguien se lo quitase.

No dejaría que nada ni nadie se la arrebatase, porque no dejaría ir nunca al sol que lo hacía tan feliz y lo mantenía con vida. Se decía al caminar bajo llovizna.

-Natsume, donde estuviste?- pregunto su razón de ser con preocupación

Era suya, suya _suya__. _Se decía mientras llamas encendían dentro de su cuerpo para después decir una simple palabra

_-**mía**- _rugió feroz y calcinada mente al atraerla fuerte a su cuerpo y besarla con devoción apareciéndose en medio de su habitación y mientras continuaba besándola la recosto en la cama para después estrecharla entre su cuerpo y sentirse más seguro de que no lo dejaría .

…_.Porque ella era suya…._

_Él fue el primero en agradecer por cómo era,_

_y por tanto rogar a Kami por que la dejase a su lado por siempre._

_Él fue el primero en escuchar su risueña voz,_

_y por tanto añorar cada segundo de su vida escucharla reír._

_Él fue el primero en secar sus lágrimas_

_y por tanto jurar matar a todo aquello que le hiciese daño._

_Él fue el primero en darle ánimos para no rendirse_

_y por tanto esperar ser una columna en su vida como ella lo era para el._

_Él fue el primero en besar sus tentadores labios_

_y por tanto atormentarse queriendo besarlos todo el día._

_Él fue el primero en acariciar más allá de su ropa_

_y por tanto marcarla como suya una y otra vez sin descanso._

_Él fue el primero en amarla como nadie en este mundo_

_y por tanto soñar con una eternidad a su lado._

_Él fue el primero en darle su vida_

_y por tanto recibir la de ella a cambio_

Porque ella fue suya antes que de ningún otro y por tanto tenía el derecho de ser egoísta y no querer compartirla.

...

…

**…_mía…..._**

_...  
><em>

Fue lo que se dijo al escucharla gemir su nombre.

* * *

><p>esto es todo!<p>

espero que les haya gustado

y una vez mas, _gracias_ por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia!


End file.
